sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Brianna Battaglia
Name: Brianna Battaglia Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th Grade School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Cooking, Socializing, Volunteer Club, Student Council, Gay-Straight Alliance, (Formerly) Violin Appearance: '''Brianna stands at an unimpressive 5'3 (160cm); weighing an ample 145 lbs (65.7 kgs). While not obese, her weight gives her a significantly plump appearance, particularly around her face and neck. Her clothing choices do well to complement her frame, showing her comfort with her body type. Brianna's rectangular face is clear of any blemishes or pockmarks; the usual result of teenage acne. With the exception of a single mole adjacent to the outer edge of her left eyebrow, her skin tone is an evenly distributed pale. The brightness of Brianna's round cheeks detract from an overall pallid face. Echoing the pinks of her cheeks, Brianna wears a pale shade of lipgloss over her small, pouty lips. Her nose tapers into a wide bulb, fittingly plump as the rest of her face. Higher up on her face rest her large, dull brown eyes. Though she is only 17, bags have naturally formed under her eyes, giving a contradictory aged appearance. Brianna's choice in cosmetics tends to lean more towards a conservative look. A simple coating of mascara elongates her lashes, a thin dash of eyeliner frames her eyes, and only a light dusting of powder covers her face. Brianna's thick black hair is toyed with in her fashion. Though it's always kept relatively long, her styling of it varies from day to day. Some days, she'll wear her hair in a tight ponytail which drapes over her shoulder; other days she may be wearing it in a high bun; it's entirely situational, and usually coordinated to her outfit. Her manner of dress is usually pretty conservative, yet colorful. Drawing from the hippie sub-culture from 1960's America, Brianna usually dons a silken blouse with a floral pattern or psychedelic print. Her blouses tend to be loose fitting and low cropped, freeing her necklace-adorned neck. These tops are paired with flowing skirts or with simple jeans. Brianna likes to tote around flashy pieces of jewelry inspired from the hippie era. On her fingers, Brianna wears two finger length silver rings on both ring fingers as well as a heirloom golden ring from her mother's side of the family which Brianna fashions on her right pinkie finger. A corresponding gold cross is strewn across her neck, pairing a turquoise studded choker. On her ears, Brianna has each lobe pierced to hold dangling earrings. On her left ear, she wears a small golden loop through the top corner of her pinna. Brianna's most current fashion combines a loose fitting psychedelic printed top with a Janis Joplin tank top underneath, a mid-thigh length flowing black skirt with underlying black leggings, and ankle high brown boots. Corresponding to the black of her skirt, Brianna wears black eyeshadow in addition to her routine make up. Her usual dangling earrings have been taken out and replaced with simple gold studs. '''Biography: Brianna Eva Battaglia was born on July 24th, 1994 in Seattle, to parents Luciano Battaglia and his Polish-Italian wife, Valeria. Her birth was also welcomed by an older brother, Michael Elmo Battaglia. At the time of Brianna's birth, the Italian born Luciano was approaching his 47th birthday, while his bride was approaching her 40th. The older parents never thought that they would be able to have children due to Valeria's pregnancy complications, yet had two children thirteen months apart through in-vitro fertilization. Despite first coming to America in the early 1970's, Luciano has made a name for himself within American politics. By the time Brianna was born, her father was a prominent politician and poised to rise to the Gubernatorial seat as a representative of Washington state. Valeria, Brianna's mother, was more than willing to play the role of Governor's wife. Unfortunately, Luciano did not receive the nod for Governor, instead losing the ticket to the incumbent governor. Defeated, but not faltered, Luciano still remained a prominent name in politics. Known for his skillful ability to communicate with people from all spectrums of socioeconomic class, his skills as a campaign manager are renowned within the political world. His current efforts involve him running the campaign for a politician running for the very seat Luciano himself had lost. Because of her father's active involvement in the politics of other candidates, Luciano Battaglia spent little time at home during Brianna's early childhood. In lieu of a career, Valeria raised Brianna and her brother Michael as a stay-at-home mother. A perfectionist, Valeria forced her children to achieve to her own high expectations. Valeria encouraged Michael to achieve within mathematics with high hopes of a career in engineering for her son. With Brianna, Valeria tried to encourage more domestic hobbies upon her daughter. Valeria, coming from an impoverished background, became insistent that her children have the successes that she herself was not able to have. Starting from the age of six, Valeria forced both her children to take violin lessons after classes four times a week. While Michael took to the instrument positively, Brianna found no enjoyment in fiddling with the wooden instrument. While normal children were outside playing amongst each other, Valeria forced Brianna to spend her free time with a violin tutor. Though Brianna could made friends within the classroom, her obligations to the violin kept her from attending the routine sleepovers or birthday parties that other children took for granted. The acquaintances she made in class unfortunately did not translate into lasting friendships. Instead, as an early child, Brianna bonded more closely with her aging grandmother, Eva. From Eva, Brianna learned how to cook simple dishes, eventually moving onto complex meals. Even after her grandmother's death when Brianna was nine, she still continued to cook in partial memory of her “nonna.” During Brianna's middle school years, Luciano finally found more stable local work within the state of Washington. As such, he became involved in his children's lives. With Luciano's influence, Valeria freed her reins on Brianna and Michael slightly. Despite her freedom from the violin, Brianna had missed out quite a bit of socialization at school. Brianna found herself quite lonely. Being a larger girl than her svelte brother, Brianna found herself being routinely unincluded. When most children were interacting outside, the bookish Brianna spent her free periods in the library, befriending the adult librarians. While Michael found himself quickly immersed in friends, Brianna spent most of these years with few companions. Her strongest relationship would be with her father, who'd she would spend the majority of her free time with after school. During this time, Brianna began to eat more compulsively as a result of her loneliness. While gradual at first, by the graduation of middle school, Brianna was significantly overweight. Her growing self-loathing became apparent to her father who had intervened by getting his daughter into therapy. During the course of therapy, the entire Battaglia family worked together to help the youngest overcome significant self-doubt. In the progress of therapy, Valeria and Brianna bonded in a way they hadn't in years. Though that relationship is still less developed than Brianna's penchant for her father, the mother and daughter now have open communication between each other. When Brianna ultimately reached high school age, she came into Aurora High School, she had no real friendships. With the advice of her therapist, however, Brianna propelled herself into student groups. Starting with the Volunteer Club at Aurora High School, she soon graduated to other clubs at school. However, the club she was most proud with joining was the Gay-Straight Alliance at Aurora High. After her brother Michael had come out to Brianna at the age of fifteen, Brianna encouraged her brother to join the club. As a sign of solidarity, the Battaglia siblings joined the club together. Despite joining it solely for the purposes of being an ally to Michael, Brianna found peers within the LGBT community. Ascending to a leadership position in her sophomore year of high school, Brianna found herself evolving from the lonely hefty girl, to a more confident and self-realized person. With newfound self-confidence, Brianna took her political leanings to the student council. While she would have never imagined that she would be elected as her class president during her Junior year. Currently, though Brianna has stepped down from class president, she is still involved with the school's planning committees, as well as taking leadership positions within the Gay-Straight Alliance and the Volunteer Club. As a member of these clubs, Brianna has not only had to prove to be a good leader, but a decisive and apt one at that. A shrewd eye is important for organizing club budget and making decisions Since joining these activism clubs, Brianna bears no resemblance to the hefty and lonely girl she once was. While she may not consider herself part of the upper echelon of students at Aurora High School, there are a great deal of people who naturally flock to her and consider her a friend. Her quirky nature and spirited personality makes the plucky senior amiable to a significant portion of the Aurora High population. She prides herself on being a good people's person, one naturally apt at building upon common ground. In addition to strong leadership roles, Brianna has also demonstrated a shrewd and intellectual mind. Always focused on her studies, Brianna's real passionate interest in school started in freshman year while taking Mr. Connor's class. She was strongly encouraged by his ideas on learning all opposing sides to an issue. With her teachers in school inspiring her to learn, and her father's supportive influence, Brianna has consistently pulled high marks within school. Very rarely has she faltered below an A or A- grade. She enjoys learning a vast variety of subjects and interweaving them into her political ideologies. As one of the handful of students with a perfect 4.0 GPA, Brianna stands as a strong competitor for the rank of valedictorian of her graduating class. Her grasp of the subject material from her classes, especially history and politics, have shown clear promise for a political career. Her father couldn't be happier with his daughter's seemingly genetic interest in the political world. Her perfectionist mother, despite not initially agreeing with her daughter's choice in career, has relented. Currently she is just a proud parent of Brianna as her husband is. With high school almost behind her, Brianna plans to attend Pomona College in Claremont, CA. The school has already accepted her through early admission, meaning all Brianna has to do is kill time until the school year is over. Advantages: A natural people's person, Brianna has no problems making friends. Inspired by her high school teacher, Brianna aims to understand opposing viewpoints and can work well to try and resolve differences. Brianna also excels at planning and making executive decisions. Comfortable in a leadership role, as evidenced by her willingness to involve herself within the school community, her ability to rally people behind a cause could serve her well. Disadvantages: Her weight and size is a clear disadvantage in comparison to the more fit members of Aurora High School. In terms of athleticism, her weighty frame keeps her a bit slower and less active than the other students. Athletically, she's at a disadvantage. Brianna's insistence on befriending could also serve as a negative, as she leaves herself open to betrayal. Her over-achieving nature could also cause some resentment from the some of the student body. Designated Number: Female student No. 074 --- Designated Weapon: Wooden Practice Katana Conclusion: Practice katana my arse, that's just a pretty-looking stick. Could have picked better off the ground. - Penny Sullivan The above biography is as written by Shangela. No alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Shangela Kills: None Killed by: Overdosed on pills Collected Weapons: 'Wooden Practice Katana (designated weapon), Sharpened Ice Skate Blade (from Christopher Harlin), Browning Hi-Power 9mm Handgun (from Theodore Fletcher, to Christopher Harlin) '''Allies: 'Matt Vartoogian, Jesse Jennings, Benjamin Ward, Christopher Harlin 'Enemies: 'Theodore Fletcher, Jaquilyn Locke, Joachim Lovelace '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Insert Fun Facts/Trivia here Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brianna, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Recruitment Drive V5: *Risoluto *Welcome to Summoner's Rift *Interstice of Time *Cala Luna *Pianificazione *Nessun Dorma Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brianna Battaglia. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I actually really liked the death, especially because I was totally in favor of Shange splitting it out into 3 different posts rather one big one. It's just really well written and very concise compared to a lot of Brianna's posts, but I'm glad she stuck with herself, even if it turned a little more different then I expected. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students